1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a zoom lens system, and more particularly, to a four (4)-group zoom lens system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Storage capacity of photographing apparatuses that captures an image by using a charge-coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) increases as the photographing apparatuses become more and more digital. As the storage capacity increases, a lens system employed in the digital photographing apparatus is required to have relatively high optical performance and a relatively small size.
In order to clearly record small information of a subject, the lens system may satisfactorily compensate for even aberration generated around an image plane. However, it is difficult to miniaturize the lens system if relatively high performance is to be realized, and manufacturing costs increase to miniaturize the lens system. Thus, it is difficult to simultaneously satisfy relatively high optical performance and relatively low manufacturing costs.